Deep Hate
by Skytine
Summary: This is happened at New World, before Punk Hazard (You can think it as filler) I change Luffy's past little too, not much. Someone is bullying their captain, but Luffy doesn't bother with it. What crew can do to stop it, and can they defy captain's orders. At chapter 7 is referring to OP Film Strong World episode 0. That is animated version ch 0. Friendship, no pairings
1. Getting to island

1\. Getting to island

It all started at cloudy, rainy day. Straw Hats were scattered all over ship. Franky was working some of his projects, Usopp was telling to Chopper his stories (other saying lies) in the aquarium bar, Nami was drawing map and in same room at library was Robin, reading book about archaeological foundlings. Sanji was making dinner at kitchen while Brook played his violin, with warm tune. Luffy was lying at sofa, what was next to dining table. Zoro was keeping watch at Crows Nest.

"Oi, Luffy, Brook! Food is ready, get guys here. I go to tell Nami-swan and Robin-chan myself." Sanji smiled and walk away from kitchen, Luffy and Brook followed him, telling everyone that food is ready.

At the kitchen, whole crew was gathered on table. Time when eating, it was mostly keeping eye on Luffy, watching that he doesn't take others food. After a while, they were done with eating.

"By the way, I saw island a head" Zoro said while drinking his water.

"Oi Marimo, why you didn't said earlier? Well knowing you, maybe it looks like a big rock from your lame ONE eye. Oh my Gosh you are so stupid, one eyed Marimo!"

Sanji ask with frustration to Zoro and lighting new cigarette. Zoro answered to Sanji:

"I thought that we can go in that island, AFTER we are done eating, so it doesn't matter if I tell before or after. And if you are cook, you should know that with empty stomach you can't fight stupid Ero-cook? Maybe we can get better cook from that island?"

Sanji and Zoro were burning with anger, so Nami interrupted boys, coming between them.

"Anyway...Maybe we can get more supplies. Chopper, how is the sick bay? Need more bandages or medicines? And we need food too."

Chopper nodded happily to Nami.

Luffy say to Sanji: "Sanjii, don't forget buy meat. Shishishishi"

Robin started smile. "Luffy's requests are always simple."

Usopp say to Franky who was watching from door, ready to go out.

"Franky, who stay guarding a ship? And where we put anchor down?"

Franky take his little hand out from bigger hand, put binoculars front his eyes and started look around.

"Hmm, I don't think that anyone have to stay behind this time. What I can see, island seem to be, SUUPEER really good place just chill." And he started to drink Cola.

Nami look at island and asked from Franky;

"Franky, can you see place where put Sunny Go?"

"Yes there is Nami, under trees, at the left side of island."

Straw Hats get their ship to anchor, and started their supplies gathering. Nami gave to everyone money (expect for Luffy) and say to them what have to get. She also put them in pairs, so unless something happens to them, doesn't come need to search everyone. Pairs were: Sanji & Usopp, Zoro & Chopper, Nami & Franky & Brook and Luffy & Robin (Case Luffy trying doing something stupid, Robin would stop him.) Nami said to everyone use money good way, not to spend it to something useless junk. Everyone seem to understanding point, and so they go into town, shopping food, drink, stuff to sick bay and something else, what they need.

Maybe this is short for first chapter, but I think that if there is too much text, you may loose interest


	2. About our captain

2\. About our captain

Straw Hats arrived on island shopping district, which was very big. Nami told everyone be still careful, and not make anything what will raise an attention to them. Even if look very peacefully place, were always danger to be expose them. So better be quietly.

Sanji said to Nami, with relaxed tone.

"But Nami-swan, I don't see any posters, or even Marines that matter."

Zoro said with annoyed tone and sighed, crossing his arms.

"Maybe you don't know this Curly-Cook, but they can be hiding, you know? Behind buildings and stay quietly put, not like they are welcoming us on island, Baka."

Sanji got mad and say to Zoro:

"Well, I can put on you a leash. So Chopper doesn't lose you. Ah, but you might end lost & found section, so it better be start looking for you there, Shitty Marimo!"

Before it got worse, Chopper and Usopp separate Zoro and Sanji.

Luffy walked few steps far away from crew, stops and turn around rise his arms and yelled with smile:

"Now, let's go, to gathering our stuff and food. When get back to Sunny and continue our adventuring."

Everyone agreed and smiled, even Usopp was relaxed because he had feeling, that this island wasn't dangerous. And it helps to have monster like Sanji with his pair. He just has to keep watch that Sanji doesn't run to after women's. Chopper was in same mood, but was little sweating, fact that maybe Zoro really need leash, Even if Zoro is strong, it doesn't help if he is lost.  
Nami gave Robin to warning stare, like to "I know it's hard, but try keeping Luffy out from creating any havoc." Robin understands Nami's worry, laughed bit and nodded. Crew walked few meters and separate with given pairs.

At Franky, Brook and Nami trio

Group was in bookstore. Store was old styling, and there were in one wall many books with different categories. Back wall was filled with pens, erasers, ink and ink pens and behind them, were large scale different papers.

Nami was searching paper what was perfect to draw map. Even thought she knew what exactly look for, she was stalling. Her fingers touched many papers, back and forth, like couldn't tell which take.

Brook and Franky notice this and decide to ask their navigator:

"Oi, Nami, what you thinking? For Navigator like you, should this be really easy choice?" Franky asked from girl, who looked be downside. Brook turns to Nami and continues:

"That's right Nami-san, or is it too pricey, do you need more money?"

Nami stopped moving her fingers, and put her arm down. She looks down on floor.

"No, it's not it. I am thinking Luffy. We all know what happened to him two years ago, but yet he seems to be better than ever. He doesn't seem to be change, at any direction, still just smiling, with his goofy smile. Well I don't say that he should be sad, or even serious, but maybe little cautious wouldn't be so bad. You know what I mean right?"

Franky watched now front of him:"Yea I know Sis, but maybe Luffy isn't type to discus his worries with us. Now that I think of this, I haven't see him cry front us, expect at Merry's Funeral. Well, everybody cried there, so…" Brook continues: "Well, I haven't known Luffy-san same time than you two, but I think Luffy-san is type of person, who never want to bother others, no matter how big his worries are. And he brings always positive energy to group. That's our captain, right?"

Nami look at her friends smiled and say to Franky and Brook get paper and pay it. Even thought Brook and Franky said something back, eventually they bought it themselves.

At Sanji and Usopp pair

Boys were at food market and Usopp were made to be one who's was pulling big woody food carts. They already had in it drinks (especially Franky's and Sunny' Cola), fruits and vegetables, but still was left to buy more food, but now they were at meat stall.

Sanji asked from seller what is best meat in his stall; they also talk about what was best to seasoning to meats. Usopp was sighing because he knows that longer Sanji talk to man, more weight will be in carts. After Sanji was done and give payment to seller, they walked next stall. Usopp asked from Sanji: "Nee, Sanji what you think about Luffy?"

Sanji say:" Don't worry we have enough meat to our meat-crazy captain."

"No, not about that, I am talking his time well being. What you think, is he changed or same as before? I mean at that time in Fishman Island, when we have to run, and Luffy get you, me and Chopper to that flying whale. He really did it with care. You must notice how he roughly he get us to ship or places A to B with his rubber powers."

Sanji takes cigarette out his mouth and blows smoke to the sky.

"Maybe that was just exception, because I was hurt. But that extension Luffy would be change? He is still childish, carefree and fearless captain. But he is really careful when it's needed. Don't you think same way?"

Sanji smiled and walked front of Usopp. Usopp could just sight, he was thinking does Sanji really get it at all?

At Zoro and Chopper pair

Zoro and Chopper were at pharmacy, Zoro was yawing while Chopper was selecting medicines and bandages to sick bay. Chopper's little hooves go trough different ointments, but when he notice ointment what suppose to treat scars. Chopper takes it in his hooves not taking eyes from it and asked from Zoro:  
"Zoro, what you think, how Luffy get that giant X scar? I have treat Luffy many times and his skins heal completely, maybe its little because his devil fruit. I haven't saw even little scar on Luffy. But that? Where it came from? What's it because his training was so tough? Or maybe from…"

Chopper couldn't finish his sentence; he started to see it in his own eyes how Luffy might get a scar. "And who healed it? If it in that state now, it must be really bad back then."

Zoro watched at Chopper and notice how his little doctor voice got hoarse. Zoro was first quiet, when he get Chopper level and say to him. "I know that you are worried his well being, we are all. But as you can see, Luffy can still smile, and I believe that he tells us some day, how it happened. And maybe you even can make scar disappear some day, right, Great Doctor?" Zoro smiled and get up. Chopper nodded happily and get sick bay stuff, get to pay, and they get out from pharmacy. Chopper watched their mount of healing supplies and say to Zoro, that he need little help, but after he didn't hear answer, he look at where Zoro were. Now he notices that Zoro was gone.

"Damn, next time I really put some rope on him."

At Luffy and Robin pair

Luffy and Robin walked at Main Street, Luffy was carrying in bag Robin's books and she was carrying her new clothes. They were talking about Fishman Island and what's going to be in future. They walked at slowly pace. Luffy lift his arms behind his head. And say to Robin with smile;  
"Don't worry Robin, I am stronger and I have more moves."

Robin smiled back but when she watched Luffy, she noticed that he was stopped. Robin was farther few steps than Luffy.

She was curious why Luffy stopped and headed her gaze where Luffy was watching.

Robin notices two young boys having fun at street. She heard how they called each others big and little brothers. After that she looks at Luffy. His face was totally blank and eyes really sad. His arms were down. Robin was sure that if she called Luffy now, he wouldn't hear her.

Robin looks at again boys and then Luffy; she knew why Luffy stared so long it. Luffy was missing Ace, his big brother. Robin could hear Luffy's thoughts.

Luffy knew, that he can't have Ace back, which feeling what those boys had right now, Luffy were envy to them. Robin's eyes got watery and she wipe the, clean. She says to Luffy with warm tone:

"Oi, Luffy, since we are done, lets head to Sunny."

Luffy immediately responses with wide smile, and run next to Robin. "Yea, let's go."

They walked a while, and then they hear Zoro's saying: "Oh, you are still here?"

Luffy ask from Zoro with big laugh:"Oi, Zoro are you lost again?" Robin smiled and chuckled and Zoro blushed, while denied whole thing.

Trio walked to place where Thousand Sunny was. They saw that remaining crew were at the ship, but they weren't unpack shopping's, they were just lying in grass deck. Crew was also staring something with wide faces. Luffy, Zoro and Robin came on ship too. Nami notice Luffy and try to say this stay away, but it was too late.


	3. Back to Past

3\. Back to past

Luffy was stepping to deck, and after that, he noticed it. In Thousand Sunny´s wall, there was text. All way from slide to the stairs, text was painted in big, dark red letters, about Chopper's sized.

 _As you get to be King of Pirates, amount of dead corpses doesn't matter?!_

 _You sicken me. Go to Hell and rot there!_

Luffy watched it while, showing no expressions at all. After that, he walked to letters, slide his fingers in one letter, and sniff them, He said:

"Not blood. Just paint, like I thought."

Luffy's voice tone didn't change at all. Like he was saying weather was okay. After that Luffy stretching his arms while looking big text that has to be remove.

Straw Hats watched Luffy while, and when Nami run to behind Luffy and ask from him:

"Luffy, how you are so, like that's nothing?! We have to find out who did that and…"

Usopp continue right after Nami.

"Give to, one who make this hell of beating! He/She has no right to talk about you like that!"

Luffy turned around, now facing whole crew. Everyone notice, his face expression was normal, no hate, sadness, anger, nothing. Luffy was really, like it was fine, he wasn't, even offended.

Was this normal from Luffy?

But then Franky stepped ford, shouting little angry:

"But Luffy even if, you don't mind, which I doubt much, person behind this, still make damage to Sunny. Ass a shipwright I cannot let this go!"

Luffy stay same way, turn his head to text, put hand to it, and move hand on text to down.

Make a smile and say fact easily to his crew.

"I am pirate, not everyone, if even one outsider can like me. And they don't have to like me, its okay to hate me. Everything has two sides. And Franky, I know way, how to get rid of this red text. Don't worry; I promise you, I don't leave any damage to Sunny."

Franky look at his captain, and then others, sighted and say to Luffy:

"So you are saying, that we don't even get to search for person, who did this?"

Luffy nodded, and said.  
"That's right. And we get everything what we needed, from town. So you can't even use it for excuse, and go for looking him/her."

Zoro put his hands crossed and look at Luffy, he was serious. After that, they have gone too done they own tasks.

Luffy get cleaning tools, and started removing text. While it was removing, and wall's surface to get cleaner, he was in his thoughts. A reason why Luffy say to others not to search, it was because he may already knew who did it. He knew, that if he tell others who done it, they really have beat that painter out. What's would be left of him, if crew give a beating.

After he was done with cleaning, he stepped back and was happy how wall looked. Like there's no nothing begin it. He put cleaning tools away. Walked toward Sunny's lion head, get on it. He was sleepy, but instead sleeping, he started to remembering, his childhood on Foosha Village, before Ace & Sabo and times, when Shanks was away, after he had eating Gomu gomu no mi. At that time Luffy was age of seven.

It all started, after Luffy get Rubber powers. He was bullied many times of day, but didn't cry at public at all. There was many different ways he was bullied.

Other Foosha kids, especially one group, were pretty harsh and colds toward Luffy. Sometimes, a way how they treated him was really creating. Kids didn't do it in front of adults, and Luffy never told anyone, that he was bullied. Not even to Makino, Wood Slap, Garp or Shanks. He thought it was way showing a weakness to others.

Sometimes kids trough rotten food at him, eggs or tomatoes, other times it was rocks. They called him names, like freak, better-no-be-exist or something worse like, cause-of-death. This was name exist only, cause Luffy once accidently stepped on lizard. And reason why he stepped accidently on lizard was he was chased. Repeatedly being pushed after rain in mud puddles, or being humiliated front of others. Every day his house back wall, at outside, was painted insults. And because he was so desperate, he keeps trying to get friends, with skinny results.

In the end of day, at evening, he was at his bed, crying silently. Wishing that next day, he would get friends.


	4. Things get clearer

4\. Things get clearer

"…ffy. Luffy, Oi… Wake up. Food is ready."

Luffy heard voice, and open his eyes. He notices that he had fallen sleep. He gets up and saw Chopper behind him. Luffy go back to deck, and started stretch his shoulders and hands. Then he yawned. Chopper walked next to Luffy and asked from him;

"Did you fall in sleep? You should sleep only in night, when you won't have trouble sleeping night. Well Zoro is different matter."

Luffy laughed and look at his little doctor. They arrived at kitchen, everyone was already eating.

Luffy and Chopper sit down and started eat. Mood was same as always in their dinners. Joy and laughter, guarding food with hands, while watching Luffy, not letting him take food.

Mood drop down to be serious, after Nami asked from Luffy:  
"Luffy, how did you know a way get the paint off the wall? I haven't see you done any cleaning before, so why you wanted to do that?"

Brook drank last drop on his glass.

"Luffy-san can always surprise you Yohoho. And even I cleaned my own ship, when I was stuck in that fog, so much that I would die. Even thought I was already dead. Skulljoke"

Robin leaned her hands and smiled:

"Well, Captain's duty is support his crew, and Franky, when he said that he take it off; he really did it, isn't that just fine with now?"

Franky drank his cola;  
"That's right. Our captain is SUUPEER helping person."

And he did his hands together move.

Sanji take plates away, and gave everyone deserts.

"You are right Robin-chan, and Nami-swan, if you are troubled. You can cry to me after food. Aaah you troubled face is so cute….Nami-Swannnn."

Sanji try jump on Nami, but Nami slapped Sanji away.

Usopp raise his hands a bit.

"But Luffy, Nami is right; you don't usually do things like that."

Zoro was done with his desert, put desert cup to table and said;

"Well, everyone do something different, if they want that, and cleaning isn't that special. If Luffy learn, how to use swords, or navigate, that's would be day, when I am thinking it's weird."

Chopper nodded happily, finishing his desert.

Finally, when Luffy was ready too, all he said back to them was, how in Foosha were ordered to everyone choirs, and he have to clean graffiti's and other paint things on different surfaces.

Luffy stand up, thanks to Sanji's meal and go to deck.

Crew look at each others and sighed. Even if cleaning duty at Foosha were true, painter of text was still unknown. And they didn't want to end thing that way. When they go after Luffy, and notice him just standing and looking something. Curiously they stared same way, and saw mast.

There were again sentence being painted with red. It were; Straw Hat Luffy is reaper and hypocritical.

But Luffy didn't react at all, again. He just gets cleaning tools and start cleaning, again.

This time a crew was watching Luffy's cleaning. Chopper was sitting on swing, Usopp leaning against tree, Nami and Robin on stairs, and Brook, Franky, Sanji and Zoro leaning on railings at grass deck.

Luffy didn't seem to mind that crew was watching him. He continues cleaning, even if Luffy didn't look at his friends, he could feel their expressions and how they feel. While he was cleaning he said with cheery voice:  
"Why so gloomy faces? It's aright, this is just paint, and I already get it off once, so I can get it off twice. This is nothing compared to those I clean back at Foosha. They were bigger and more colours were in letters. I remember my first time, when I clean that away, I use just a water and brush, it didn't disappear, it more like spread bigger area. So it's aright."

Luffy turn around, on brush his shoulder. His speech didn't help at all. They were still upset.

"Oh man, you guys don't cheer up, no matter what I say?"

Same time scratching his cheek.

He put cleaning tools away, because mast was clean again.

When he gets back to mast, and started speak and gave warm and caring look to everyone.

"Forget that guy, already and get back to adventuring, okay?"

Robin lifted her head up and says:  
"that guy? How you know its man? Do you know one who did this?"

Luffy suddenly realize it, he was telling everyone his gender, that he knows maker of paint text.

He notice in his crew started to put pieces together.

Brook came forward Luffy.  
"Luffy-San, is he your friend? Or should I say a former friend."

Franky came also next to Luffy from railings, and ask from this quickly.

"Luffy, you can SUPER relay us; we help you to stop that guy."

Nami walked other side to Luffy.

"That's right. We are here for you Luffy. Just tell us his name."

Sanji get next to Nami.

"Nami-Swan is right; we gave him hell of beating. That shitty person leaves you alone."

Chopper run towards Luffy and jumped Luffy's arms. Luffy cached Chopper.

"Luffy, please tell us that name." He hugged Luffy.

Zoro was only one who was still on railing. He was more observing situation. But from his eye you could see, he wanted to help Luffy.

They didn't have to say it, how much Luffy mean to them. All they wanted was help Luffy.

Zoro asked from Luffy.

"So how is it, Luffy?"

Luffy put Chopper down, and stepped back.

"Hold on guys. I already said that is it okay. I don't believe he do any more harm to

our ship. So if we leave now, he leaves us alone. And it started to get dark, so we should go to sleep now."

Luffy walked toward boy's room, and turned around to say at first serious voice to them.

"We all go now sleep. And get from this island away tomorrow; you don't go search him at all. That's order."

When he smiled, with his usually warm smile and continue.

"Good night to you all."

They watched how door closed, and started speak with each others. About, how he is too nice to peoples, who don't even deserve it. And if Luffy complains, subject is weather (too hot), he is hungry or how bored he is, but never about peoples.

Usopp yelled how he goes now search factor, but Zoro stopped Usopp and Chopper. Saying that Luffy made his mind already, and it was captain order to not to go anywhere from ship. Zoro pointed to group, that Luffy doesn't use his position often, just at moments when it's really needed- He also notice that everyone was against Luffy's order, but they still follow it. Zoro convince to them that topic doesn't end here. They can continue it morning.

And so they all get to sleep, expect Franky, who was now charge for watching ship.


	5. Truth to be told

5\. Truth to be told

It was morning; Luffy opened his eyes, and saw that room was slightly dark from night, meaning sun wasn't rise yet. He watched other beds, and only Franky's bed was empty, because it was his turn to watch ship. Luffy gets up, from bed and put his hats on head. After that he goes toward girl's room, open their door, jus enough to have a peak. Nami and Robin were still sleeping, after that; he goes sit at Sunny's head. His legs crossed, he saw sunrise. Franky walked behind Luffy, and say to him:  
"Morning Luffy. Sunny is safe, no one didn't sabotage her."

Luffy get's back to deck and started to talk with Franky.

"You know, we can soon leave this island. We have no reason stay like this. Supplies are already filled and we are ready to go. We go after breakfast."

Franky takes an note and say to Luffy.  
"Luffy, I will always listen to your orders, because you are this crew captain, but I know, that yesterday's topic is not ended. We just want to help you, like you helped us."

Luffy smiled, laughed "Shishishishi, I know." Waved to Franky and walked straight in to the kitchen.

At kitchen Sanji were in full speed making breakfast.

Luffy sit in long bar chair, leaning his hand. He watched working cook, and notice how fast Sanji really was. That thought make think how much work he was doing. Then he decides to ask from Sanji, that could he help, but before Luffy said anything. Sanji said breakfast to be ready and get everyone to kitchen eat it.

Whole crew was eating together. There was silent moment, so Franky decide use it.

"So Sunny is fine, at the night, there wasn't any damage to done her. Not even…that text. But Luffy, I have to ask from you favour. Because you tell us by accident that you know one who painted both texts, it would be right if you tell his reason and your two histories."

Luffy look at them and said with smile:  
"Guess I don't have a choice. But I tell it after breakfast. Now lets finish our foods, what Sanji was making with fast pace."

Others look at Luffy while, for some reason, his speech wasn't normal Luffy-way, but they agreed, so they eat their foods, and go to grass deck. Luffy was leaning against mast, legs crossed, and hands behind his head, hat little down. Crew scattered all over deck, and take good places to sit down, all there ready to hear Luffy's story. Nami look at with intensive stare to Luffy, she realize, that all she new Luffy's past was that Red Hair Shanks was given his left hand for sake of Luffy's life.

Luffy started his past, revealing it to his crew, with little smile.

"So you are asking to me tell to you my history? Well it all happened after I had eat Gomu Gomu no mi, always when I was alone, no Shank's crew in Foosha. That person who bullied me and one who painted texts to our ship is same people, named Kiyoshi. I don't know how he looks now, but back at then, he has brown hairs, no eyebrows. Despise our village wasn't any, how to put it, ninja style, he wear blue kimono. He practises a lot with two swords, saying he will be best swordsman in whole world."

Zoro get little exited, at least now he had more reasons beat up Kiyoshi. He never wants loose to person who bullied a lot his captain or let him have title, what for himself had do work so much.

"Kiyoshi had also three friends, they were like his minions, and did all dirty work. Very often I have to go wash myself, at middle of day. Sometime I smell like rotten tomatoes/eggs, smell was horrible. Other times it was dark red paint."

Usopp interrupted Luffy

"But Luffy, why you didn't tell anybody, they could stop."

Usopp notice, that Luffy still was watching toward sky, not taking his eyes from it.

"Because…I made promise to be strong, no matter how hard it going to be. And decided that no matter what's happened to me, it was my problem to solve, not anyone else. And even tough I sometime cried, it didn't changed situation at all."

Were was big silence and Luffy's crew look at and notice, that his gaze was far away.

Nami ask with firm voice from Luffy.

"What you want to do Luffy, we will help you."

Luffy stand up, and say with smile:  
"Guys get sails up, we go back to our adventures. Shishishi"

Crew were little upset that Luffy, didn't want to settle things with Kiyoshi, rather leave things open. Luffy walked to cabin. Zoro notice this, and walked from behind everyone to front of them.

"This was his decision. If he not wants settle things, we honoured it. We support him a way how we can. That's all, so now, let's get going."

Everyone agreed, and suddenly it started rain big hails. Franky used Coud de Bast to get away.

Straw Hats were at safer waters. Weather was like nice summer time. Sun was shining brightly they were all deck to drinking coffee, tea, lemonade, milk, cola or other drinks, what they liked drink. It was like text-writing was never happened. Even Luffy was left that behind him. But suddenly he started to feel little light, his drink fall from his hand, and glass get thousand pieces to deck, and himself pass down. Everyone else notice this and started fall down too. Now whole crew was down.

Luffy wasn't yet fully unconscious. His eyes were still little open, but he couldn't move. He saw figure, and that was walking toward him.

"That was cold, even from you Luffy."

It was Kiyoshi, Luffy's eyes closed, and he fall to sleep.


	6. Theories

6\. Theories

He could feel, that he wasn't in Sunny Go anymore, couldn't feel any grass deck at all. His eyes were open, but all he could see was pitch black. Eyesight was safe, he wasn't blind, around his head was put some kind of fabric, maybe scarf. His mouth were also put fabric, so he couldn't yell any help. Also Luffy was feeling to be weak, like he was falling in sea. It has to be kairouseki. Suddenly he hears steps. And could feel hand is his face, that person takes scarf away, and take also it from mouth, se he could speak. It was Kiyoshi.

"Like I already said, pretty cold act from you. Running away from me, like you did same a years before. But you are good at it. All I did want was having you as my friend."

Kiyoshi leaned against wall. Even tough Luffy wanted get away from Kiyoshi; he was interested what Kiyoshi was after. So Luffy started to speak.

"Are you really right person to speak like that? You painted those texts to my ship. And I have to tell to my friends about our past."

Same as he speaks, he watched Kiyoshi's reaction. He was really relaxed, not caring that Luffy has told to his own crew about them.

"Is that so? I know that they are angry to me, and want to beat hell out me, right?"

Now Kiyoshi walked toward door, and next to door was lever. He pulled lever down, and rustic round windows opened. Piece of metal get up, and get sun shine in. As a light came in to place, Luffy notice that it was jail, in the ship. And he also saw his friends, chained to wall on their hands with kairouseki cuffs. Their eyes and mouth were also folded. Next to door was the glass layers, were all them weapons were. Kiyoshi take one by one scarf's away, letting them see and talk to each others.

Kiyoshi started to speak cheerfully to group:

"I am not cruel one here. Your captain wanted to run away, not thinking what I want! You all really think that I saw all that trouble, just for fun? Well it was fun to do those, but I had another reason for it. I need Luffy."

Nami yelled to Kiyoshi with rage:  
"Why you ever think, he would help you? You bullied him a lot, painted texts and now suddenly you need him? That doesn't make sense!"

Usopp was angry too:  
"That's right, if you need him to help you, why you didn't jus a ask?"

Chopper, even feeling weak, he is able to talk to Kiyoshi:

"You are doing this wrong way, Kiyoshi."

Other Straw Hats are pretty calm and quietly, mostly reason because they can't move.

Kiyoshi just ignore weakly trio's words, and turn to Luffy side, takes Luffy's straw hat to himself, and hold it in his hands. It trigged to Luffy shout not to touch it and give it back, how it not his, he is just borrowing it. Kiyoshi started rolled hat with his finger. And ask from Luffy:  
"Do you know, how this hat is worth? I am sure, that if I sell it, prices would be in heaven. Think a bout it. Current owner is Straw Hat Luffy bounty 400,000,000 beri, previous was Yonkou, Red-Haired Shanks and first owner was Pirate Gol D. Roger. I can't believe, that now this hat is in your hands, look at it, is has three marks on the top. You really are careless."

Kiyoshi saw, that Luffy's eyes were wide, he already stopped shouting. Also others Straw Hats were silence, did hat really belong to late Pirate King?  
Kiyoshi was amused, so he decide continue.

"So you, Luffy didn't know? I have bigger things to tell you, what may shock you. So let's start.

Luffy there is big theory, to exact, is my theory. I think that all of your winnings are not result of your hard work. More likely, it's well laid out plan.  
You all know by now, that Roger give himself to marines, because he was sick. But I believe that Rayleigh didn't tell whole thing.

Well as he may tell you, before Roger give himself up, they prepare it one year. You have met few members already, Crocus at Twin Capes and Rayleigh at Sabaody Archipelago; they get ready for the one. And Roger give his hat to Shanks, who will pass straw hat to one who has Roger will.

So Shanks go to searching one with "D" in that persons name. This one with critics was Marshall D. Teach also know as Blackbeard. He was opposite of you, Luffy. And have different agenda. Shanks tested him, and get scars on his eye."

Luffy didn't move, he was just listening Kiyoshi's speech. Zoro was very doubting, what Kiyoshi wanted to achieve, by telling this? Whatever this was, it wasn't good.

Robin asked from Kiyoshi;  
"Do you have any basis with these things? Unless you were at their ship, what you are saying doesn't have any value."  
Even tough she say it, she must admit, Kiyoshi's speech sound very believable, up till now at least.

Kiyoshi look at toward chained Robin and say:  
"You are right, Nico Robin, but this is my theory, I wasn't saying this is what truly really happened. This is my opinion how it might go. And also, I haven't finished yet.

"So because Blackbeard wasn't the one, he continued searching that one person. After that he meets you Luffy. But only name doesn't matter, what was meaningful, what you said to him afterwards. You said wanted to be King of Pirates, and be one with most freedom. That was moment, when Shanks know it was you. So he passed straw hat on you. After this Shanks task was over.

And the next was Crocus.  
But wait moment, you must listen this first. You know that Twin Capes and Sabaody Archipelago are places, where you must go thought, to get Grand Line and other is Fishman Island. So they need to be places where the one is also going trough, meaning you Luffy. They were key Points meeting Luffy.

So we know that Silver Rayleigh coated your ship, and trained Luffy, but what job was at Crocus? First he tell to you about Grand Line, and give to log pose, but it was also to tell last guy, who Luffy going to meet, to make him know, that the one has started his journey.  
So Luffy, do you still feel, that it was all your power, I think not."

Kiyoshi walked toward Luffy, opened kairouseki cuffs and chains and walked away from him.  
"I also have second thing what I have been thinking, that Roger's soul in you."


	7. The List

7\. The List

"Pirate King's soul is in me? Yeah right, why you didn't say same time, that I am immortal. Now give my hat back to me."

Luffy yelled to Kiyoshi, and it echoed in jail room.  
Kiyoshi make face, like Luffy's reaction was exaggerated, walked toward him, put hat Luffy's head, and put his hands on Luffy's shoulders. He ignores other Straw hats, and start to talk to Luffy, like he was his best friend:  
"Well, you almost are…Immortal, if we count how many times you have escape to death. But think this, you and Roger has so many similarities, that there is three choices. You are late Pirate King Gol D. Roger, you are his reincarnation or his soul is in you."  
Luffy shrugged his shoulder's to get Kiyoshi's hands away, and walked away from him, same time looking keys to his friends chains and cuffs.  
"Where keys are? We are leaving, now!"

Kiyoshi sighted, and hold keys in his fingers rolling them around.  
"If you listen to me more little while, I give keys to you. So what you do?"  
Luffy wasn't happy, but decided to listen, because he didn't have a choice, after all.

Kiyoshi speak louder, like making important announcement.

"Fantastic, now everyone, I tell similarities between your captain and late Pirate King, don't get too surprised"

Anyone in crew didn't expect to hear nothing great at all. They new, that Luffy was Luffy, nothing can change that, also Brook doubted, was were even 0, 01% change that Pirate King was born again, and that fact that it was Luffy? No way.

Robin admits, that were was few same things between Luffy and Gol D Roger, but standing front of him is late Roger himself? Answer was no.  
Zoro and Sanji look each others, and show face, what was like; that's not possible, but let's listen anyway, what else they can do. Zoro look at his swords on glass shelter if he only had his katanas, and not be cuffed in to wall.

Chopper was thinking matter more, with in medical form. Years between Pirate King's death and year that Luffy's was born is five years. But again, no one, doesn't get already existed memories from previous lives, they make them by themselves. And there's no proof that Luffy would be Pirate King's reincarnation. But he still wanted to hear Kiyoshi's opinion.

Rest of Straw hats doubted, but listen it anyway, what else they can do?

"Okay so now I list both of them similarities:  
1\. They both have "D" in their name.  
2\. Way how they react, when coming to death, smiling.  
3\. Fearless.  
4\. Each others fist mates have refused, to come with captain. They were Silver Rayleigh and Roronoa Zoro.

5\. There is two times when something big happened at Loguetown, and at both times weather was same; First one was execute of Roger and other was Luffy's execute although failure, and escape of death.  
And it was raining. It was meaning that you can't die twice, that was reason why Luffy was saved from havens.  
6\. Both of them, doesn't want to dominate of sea, just freedom, what title of Pirate King has.

7\. And the last one. Both of them can hear Voice of all Things.

Right, Luffy? As I can see your comrade's faces, you haven't yet told them to that. You have something to tell your friends." Kiyoshi started laughing, and same time Luffy's crew face expressions were same as when they heard at Sabaody from Rayleigh their story.  
Robin was most people with amazement; she thought that only Gol D Roger could hear them, and now, his captain could also hear that?

Luffy was looking at Kiyoshi with blank face, and raise his right hand, and said with bland voice:  
"I listening your list, so now you give those keys to me."

Kiyoshi gave keys and back down. He wasn't worry, not all, because he had a plan. He was just at starting, more was coming.

Everyone was free, they get their weapons and stuff, they were headed to deck, but Kiyoshi stopped them, by saying to group:  
"You don't seem to be any angry or upset to Luffy, that he has lying to you?"

Whole group stop and turned around, now Luffy was behind his crew. Robin stepped front and say to Kiyoshi:  
"I have to say, that you made great list, but it doesn't make us believe that Luffy, no inside of him, would be Gol D Roger, late Pirate King himself. You just moreover described Luffy to us with your list."

Usopp say next;  
"No telling, to other's it doesn't mean that you are lying."

Sanji said to Kiyoshi, at same time walking toward deck with group;  
"We are going back to Sunny, bye."  
While Luffy and his friends walked toward deck, Luffy was still thinking, was it really over? Was it this easy? They could just walk their away out?

When Straw hats and Kiyoshi made to deck, they saw whole punch people waiting for them. Luffy was thinking that something wasn't right; before they make back to Sunny, some guy from group yelled to Luffy;  
"Oi, Niichan, how many prisoners you freed from Impel Down two years ago? And who they are? I heard that one of them is big shot by nowadays"

Luffy's heart stopped for second, he froze for a moment. He didn't never even imagine for anyone ask that kind question from him, Luffy left that all behind him. And now, he has to say front of his friends, what he has done, just to save his brother.


	8. Trigger

After hearing question like that Luffy could hear his own hearts pounding loudly, all over voices disappear his hearing. He just keeps staring to nothing, thinking a way to get it out of it. Suddenly, same guy who ask from Luffy his question, grab his hand, and pulled away from his friends to middle of deck. Now Luffy was surrounded by unknowns, and questions just keep coming one after another.  
"What kind of Impel Down was?"  
"When you were in there, did you get caught?"  
"What they did to you?"

"Were you tortured?"

Luffy was so panicked, and he tried to search his crew, but didn't see them anywhere. He started feel ill, dizziness and even few tears came down, on his cheeks.

"No, I don't…I don't want to…NO!"  
Luffy use his Haoshoku Haki, and only ones who were left standing was Straw hats and Kiyoshi.

He was in his knees on deck, surrounded by falling men's. Out of blue, Straw hats heard sound of gun, notice how Kiyoshi had just shot, pointing toward Luffy. Robin was shocked:  
"Oi, did you notice, bullet didn't bounced back, so it has be bullet, made of kairouseki! Luffy is in trouble!"

Everyone run toward Luffy, while Kiyoshi just walked calmly. Straw hats made first to Luffy, and they formed to wall between Luffy and Kiyoshi. Chopper and Usopp stay next to him, Chopper started treat him. Usopp keeping watch, making sure, that falling guys, didn't make surprise attack to Luffy or came near him. Luffy himself was just watching Kiyoshi, even tough he was shot, and he wasn't in any pain, seeing how his blood came out of his hand, where he was shot.

Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Franky, Robin and Brook were all ready to attack toward Kiyoshi.  
Zoro say with angered tone to him:  
"I am pretty sure, that you planted a whole thing, what happened on deck! You wanted to see, how Luffy will react and test his powers, right Kiyoshi?"

Kiyoshi laughed and raise his hands:  
"You said it right spot on! But can yourself say, that you have never even think, what happened in Impel Down, or in Marineford? And as you saw, how strongly he reacts to those questions? Luffy didn't answer even one of them. So he is hiding something big, from all of you. Doesn't it make you think, what he is done behind your backs?"

Sanji lighted his cigarette, and put in his mouth, take it out and blows smoke, and look at Kiyoshi:  
"Of course we all have think what might happened at that time, but making him answer this way, is very wrong way. He tells us when he is ready for it."¨

Kiyoshi was frustrated, and knew that all his planning would go waste, if he didn't do anything. Kiyoshi looked behind Straw hats, straight to Luffy.  
"Luffy, do you name prisoners, who you freed, or me? I let you choose."

Luffy gets up, and walk towards Kiyoshi, past to his friends, when he turned around, to face his crew. Chopper and Usopp run next to other Straw hats.  
"He is right; I freed many peoples from Impel Down. There was Jimbei, Ivankov and Inazuma."  
After saying those three names, it gets harder him to speak.  
"But, that wasn't all of them. I also freed…Buggy, Mr. 3, and Mr. 1."  
Now Luffy couldn't look at his friends anymore, he just watched wooded deck.

Kiyoshi put his right hand on Luffy's shoulder:  
"There is one left, say it to them." 

Luffy continue his speak:  
"That one is…Crocodile."

Luffy couldn't raise his head; he was afraid how his crew would react to that. Kiyoshi pulled Luffy right next to him:  
"So you are saying, that you freed your old enemies, Mr. 1, who had fight against Zoro, Mr.3, who had almost make statues of Nami and Zoro and that one princess, who is your friend. Also you freed Buggy the Clown, who almost executed you? And lastly former shichibukai Crocodile, who beat you two times and tried, take over one country. You gave them another freedom, another chance to kill people, so much being captain. Hope it was worth it. Luffy, I never would be in your crew."  
Kiyoshi look at to Luffy's crew, but what he saw, was different what he expect. No one wasn't angry to Luffy, more like sad for him. He decided to make Luffy feel even worse, so he asked pleasant voice from him;  
"So did your deed, help to get Ace back? Where is he?"

Now Luffy just let him fell to his knees, he started cry, and put his hands on his face, while crying loudly, he tried to speak, and it was really hard for him;  
"I…I couldn't save…Ac…Ace. I hav…haven't choice but freed all of them. Without…without Crocodile, we...we would be in jail. And. I wanted to follow…him. I…wanted to save Ace…so...so much. But in the end, I was…so WEAK. I couldn't protect anyone!" Luffy started cry more, him saying that fact a loud, make him remember that horrific time.

Straw hats watched their captain; Chopper, Usopp, Nami, Brook and Franky cry with Luffy, others look really mad to Kiyoshi. Robin, Zoro and Sanji gave a stare, that if look could kill, Kiyoshi would die immediately. They also knew, that Luffy had never cry before them (expect at Water 7, after battle between Luffy and Usopp), Luffy mostly just smile and laughs. They also mad at Kiyoshi, that he made Luffy to start remember happenings, in two years ago. 

Robin walked toward Luffy, while Zoro taking one of his katana out and Sanji saying to Kiyoshi, while holding his cigarette;  
"You shitty brat, get a hell a way from our captain, RIGHT NOW! If you don't, you can call yourself to death guy walking."  
Robin gets to next to Luffy, and hugged him, also she starts tearing, and it must be really hard to her captain. She looks at Zoro; he looks back and says to Kiyoshi;

"Now, we let you go, you aren't even worth of beating but if you even look at our captain…You, what hell you are doing? Robin, watch out!"

Kiyoshi didn't care Zoro's speech, he was bored. Just because he was bore, he decided to shot Robin, Same time as Kiyoshi's finger touching trigger, Sanji and Zoro made attack.  
Boys didn't were fast enough, cause Kiyoshi just second before taking attacks, get to shot.

Everyone's eyes notice, that one what get bullet was Luffy, not Robin. Luffy started act already, when Sanji was talking to Kiyoshi, stopping crying, putting himself back together, and when he notice, over Robin's shoulder, that gun was pointing Robin's back, he acted, chancing their places, now Luffy was covering Robin. After that, in millisecond he get's shot.

Robin opened her eyes, seeing how she wasn't shot, because of Luffy protecting her.

She yells to Chopper, run to them, and hurry look to Luffy. Together with Chopper, whole crew came to look at their captain. Zoro and Sanji take's looks at Kiyoshi, he was lying, not moving at all. In their opinion he deserve that, trying shot their friend. Chopper look at Luffy;

"We have to take Luffy to Sunny, hurry!"  
Zoro take Luffy his back and started carry him to their ship, before get moving, he make final look To Kiyoshi, but he wasn't there anymore. Kiyoshi was now nowhere to be seen.  
He wasn't so interested about that matter, because Luffy is danger.  
Whole crew get to Sunny, and Zoro put Luffy in sickbays bed. Chopper says to them, that they can go waiting to elsewhere; he needs now time to concentration. He asks help, if he needs it. Everyone leave, and Chopper starts his treating.

At the deck, crew is waiting with unwell feeling, how it their fault that happened. Sanji gave to everyone a tea. Instead of drinking it, everyone was just holding it, letting it get cold.

Usopp said;  
"I haven't see Luffy never that way before."  
Nami, who was sitting next to Sanji said:  
"Well, he is most positive person in our ship. And think what Kiyoshi make Luffy say those things, and get him to remember happenings…"  
Sanji saw Robin, and say to her:  
"Robin-chan, it isn't your fault, that Luffy got shot, he wanted to protect to you. And I know that he would do it again."

Zoro said with calm voice;  
"Kiyoshi triggered Luffy's memories for him. I know that nobody among this crew is angry to Luffy, that he freed our old enemies, I believe Luffy, when he said, that he hadn't choice. Crocodile's devil fruit power can be handy. Also other's who he freed, may that time be useful. You also may have notice, that Luffy have ability to make allies, of everyone who he meets."

Brook look at up;  
"That's true. He has also charm, what makes people gather around him, and when you see him to smile you, and promising something. He will keep that promise, no matter what. When he said back at Florian Triangle that he would get my shadow back, he made it look possible, and in the end, I get it back."

Robin chuckled little bit, same time remembering her moment at Enies Lobby. She also started believe to Luffy, when he said to her, that he would save her.

Franky look at toward his mug:  
"That's so true about Luffy. I realize at Enies Lobby, that moment when he said, that I go get Robin to safe, he stay fight against Lucci. That exact moment I could feel that I can trust that guy."  
Group started smile little, they all their feeling same, with Luffy you can feel, that you are safe.

Suddenly sickbay's door opened. Chopper came to deck, with serious look his face, and he say;  
I have already do everything what I can, but that doesn't are enough. If Luffy doesn't get his blood type, what is F, he doesn't make it.


	9. A Right Type

9.A Right Type

Even tough they all believe to Chopper, and his doctor talents, they didn't want to be true, what he said. They were in disbelief, but started to talk.

Usopp get's up and say with panic:  
"This is Luffy, who we are talking about, he never gives up, and even after he lost Crocodile, he wins him after. So, Chopper, it can't be because his lost of blood!"

Sanji lighted his cigarette;  
"But same happened in Fishman Island. He won Hody, but because of amount blood he had lost, he nearly died there. Thanks to Jimbei, he is still alive. By the way Chopper, I assume, that Luffy had some time left, you would be more in panic, if his moment would me now?"

Chopper looks at ship's grass deck:  
"You are right Sanji, his condition is now stable, and at this moment, but…time what he have left, is one to two days, or maybe just one and half day. So if we do something hurry, he will survive."

Franky sipped his cold tea, and asked from group:  
"Okay, what we do next? Or should I say, from who we ask donate his/hers blood? This is same problem as back when. But this time, help doesn't stand around us; we have to look blood ourselves. And where we should look, we are pirates, not marines."

Everyone started think harder, possibilities what they could do and what not.  
Suddenly Nami get idea:  
"I know that this is already bad idea, but...what if…we ask from Kiyoshi to help us. I know what have done to Luffy, but what if? Blood is blood." 

Zoro touched his katanas:  
"I don't say, that idea to be bad, but I have to say, that it is useless. Before we get back to ship, I looked to Kiyoshi and he was gone, apparently he left his crew and ship, and run away. So if we decided go to look for Kiyoshi, we could at same time look another donators for Luffy." 

When Brook said;  
"Chopper, what you think, could we get blood from this island hospital? Few blood packs doesn't hurt them. Aren't doctors ones, who cure whoever are their patients? Even one who needs cure is marines, civilian or pirate?"

Chopper wipes his tear to his hooves and answered:  
"Well, it depends, some doctor cure anyone, because they care of peoples, ignoring races, merman or human, doesn't matter. Some cure just who are on "good" side, like if doctor is in Marines, they just cure marines, not pirates, same vice versa. And because Luffy is son of Dragon, some doctors don't care of him at all."  
Chopper started tearing, but at same time tried stop it his crying.

Robin watched her tea cup, and saw her reflection on tea, remembering, how much people can hate and fear you. It's just who blood it's in you is defining, will they take you in community or you live or die. People think, that is forbidden to think wanting to be alive, if you have so called "bad blood" in you. But, Dragon isn't so much bad person, than you think, he really is like Luffy also be in adulthood, so same likes with personalities.

Zoro get's up, put his three katanas to his waist:  
"Okay, we do now this way: everyone expect Chopper, Nami and Brook, go asking to city from people donate blood. Even if Luffy had time two days, we have to do it fast. You two stay here protect ship, and Luffy of course; help Chopper if he needs it. Both of pairs get baby den den mushi's. Let others know, if something happened. Let's just make pairs, what we have when we get to this island's city first time." 

Chopper wanted say something important, his point of view;  
"If person from who you ask, have F type but not are giving his blood willingly. Do not force him. Put his name, and place where you find him, in you memory and father from whole island's peoples, when if you don't still find…When you can drag that one here…by force. Remember to speak truth to them, if you lied, who they gave their blood…So no lies."

Even tough usually Sanji would get mad Zoro to give orders to him, now he cares only Luffy and his well being. And what Zoro said, was pretty clear thing. Also Sanji notices, that Zoro kept Usopp to his pair, so he could be another person pair, maybe Robin's."

Straw hats left Sunny, their captain and three crew members, and scattered to City for searching mission. Pairs were now; Zoro, Franky &Usopp, Sanji & Robin. 

Time was going kind of fast, but Straw hats didn't give up.

Few hours were gone like blink of eye. 

At Zoro, Franky & Usopp trio

They were asking around of west city, but not even one of them wasn't giving his/hers blood to pirate, less more to Monkey D. Luffy.

Zoro was frustrated, people denied to help Luffy, after hearing who he was. But if they even meet Luffy or knew him, he had feeling that they would get it already. But because forcing was last resort, they have to keep looking. But there wasn't F type peoples a lot, more like few. So it was easy to remember their name and places.  
While looking voluntary, they talked little.

Usopp asked from annoyed Zoro:  
"Zoro, what you think? Why Luffy didn't tell us, that he had freed our old enemies, not like I never was or will be angry to him, but why? He could trust us little more. We can protect him."

Zoro look at only to Franky, who go asking to guy who sell to them papers earlier.  
"Why, huh? Well, there is a lot moments in everyone's two years longing past and we haven't to get tell any of them yet. And I think that we have few reasons more. First is that, in our ship, if we have one day to peace, other day is storm. And as you know it too, we want to relax at that time. Second reason, well even you may have memories that you don't want to him know, or maybe not. But that time to him, two years ago, might be hardest to Luffy. Being in situation like that, must be really hard. He had to be in moments, when he was really desperate, and you do desperate things to get trough to them."

Usopp watched Zoro; he really knew what Zoro would answer. Same time he notices to Franky walking back  
"No guys, no luck. He has A type, but he said to be sorry, not to able to be help to us. Let's hope that Sanji and Robin get better result, let's go searching more F types."

At Sanji & Robin pair

Sanji and Robin were already search half of east city, but no volunteer find at all.

Robin and Sanji were really disappointed. People don't care other peoples much. You can forget to get help, if you are a pirate. They continue search, but talking same time.

Sanji said to Robin:;  
"Robin-chan, what you think, that we do, if we don't find F type. Well we saw already one, who we can force. "

Robin watched peoples around them and says to Sanji:

"You would think that peoples are most helping race to each others, but it might be impossible, at this time at least. And blood doesn't make your evil. Even if Luffy has Dragon's blood in with him, it doesn't make him devil. Also Sanji-kun, I can tell to you, that Dragon has more heart than you can guess."  
Robin smiled to Sanji, and Sanji back to Robin.

Suddenly both of teams den den mushi ringed. It was from Sunny.

Both pairs answer to phone. It was Chopper, he was crying very much, from happiness.

"You can come back now, even if you didn't find anyone to give his/her blood its okay!

We get the one who gave blood to Luffy!"

They stopped phone call, and running to Sunny, everyone was thinking, how they would get in ship blood donator? Were they attack, and Chopper test attacker's blood? Well, they find out answer, when they back to Sunny themselves.


	10. Apology and Forgiveness

and Forgiveness

After Chopper's den den mushi call, pairs get back to Thousand Sunny. When they arrive, they saw Kiyoshi, leaning to against mast. Usopp was so angry to Kiyoshi, for what he has done to Luffy. Usopp run toward Kiyoshi and put his hands collar. 

"You damn ape! Do you know what your shots have done to Luffy?! He was very close to death, but no more. Sad for you, but we get blood, and things go back to way they were. Now, get out of our ship!"

Nami run down, and hit Usopp head with fist.  
"You moron, he is the one who gave a blood to Luffy! He has to rest, say that you are sorry."

Usopp was amazed, when he realize, that he was done really rudely, not asking first. Zoro walked toward Kiyoshi, at same time putting left hand to Usopp shoulder; saying fast; "its okay, you couldn't know, if you weren't told."

When Zoro ask for Kiyoshi:  
"What made you gave your blood to Luffy? Weren't you one, who wanted to Luffy be tormented?"

Robin was sitting on stairs:  
"I really want to know your reasons to help our captain. When you think, what you made him go trough."

Chopper walked next to Kiyoshi, saying that Luffy is now safe. He needs now rest. Sanji get everyone to their drinks, and all sat down. Kiyoshi scratch his cheek, at same time trying to say something:

"So yes, I gave to Luffy my blood. But let me tell you, I never really wanted Luffy to die, just bully him little. But also remember, what I tell you about Luffy, it its still true, that fact doesn't change. My originally plan was after I shot him, inform to Marine Luffy's whereabouts, but I change my mind."

Sanji was blowing smoke and ask from Kiyoshi:  
"What made change your mind? All your deeds to Luffy were evil, writing in the ship and things you told us in your ship jail."

Kiyoshi lifted his head:

"That important moment was right after I shot Luffy. I notice that not even one of you, wanted to leave him, after things I told about him, you all still care about Luffy."  
Kiyoshi's mood changed quickly.

"Notice this, even if I didn't inform to marine about Luffy, he still is son of Dragon. Luffy shouldn't be alive. His existence may well be reason why you all die. If you keep helping him, you are some day doomed. Why you follow him? You could leave Luffy even now, because he is in sleep. Now, let's all go, be in mine crew. I make your dreams come true."

Straw hats warm feeling toward Kiyoshi was gone, even if he gave blood to Luffy, saying something that, it's not easy to forgive.

Nami lean to his hands with railing:  
"We, left Luffy? You must be idiot." 

Robin stare Kiyoshi very angry gaze:  
"Kiyoshi-kun, even tough you seem to know big things about Luffy, yet you don't seem understand him at all. Also, a way you talk about him, drop it now." 

Sanji put light on his new cigarette:  
And you say that you will help our dreams come true? You really have guts to say things like that. Coming all this way, being separate at those two years, islands where we have been, peoples who we have help and fights what we have fight. Those are big things; you can never erase those things. 

Zoro continued Sanji's speech:  
"Also, if for some weird and stupid reason Straw hat crew will diverge, we don't have reason be anymore pirates. Saying, we never search new crew, don't know what we would do, but no more pirate life. It's over by that time."

Usopp was next:  
"Yes, I can say that mine dream was be Brave warrior, but it has changed by time, and if you don't now take your words back and forget your request to us leave Luffy, you will be really hurt!"

Chopper walked next to Usopp:  
"Luffy has habit to get trouble and this way hurt himself, I have to be there next to him, so I can treat him."

Brook sipped his tea.

"I am so grateful for Luffy-san, all what he have done to me, I spent my rest of life with him. I can never other way pay back what he has done to me."

Franky finish his cola:  
"Luffy is kind of captain, who you don't find, even if you search whole world. Leaving him? No, that not ever happens. Now Kiyoshi, I ask for you, that you leave this topic here and never bring that up again."

Kiyoshi looked really frustrated and decided say his mouth clean, knowing this was last chance:  
"But, you…"

At the same time sick bay's door opened. Luffy walked stairs down to grass deck, and when he made next to tree, Chopper run into Luffy's arms, crying to his captain. Also Usopp jumped to hug Luffy. Others were sighed for relief and gave big smiles, their captain was okay. Kiyoshi could just watch that scene, he saw happiness from others, and just because they saw that Luffy was fine. Everyone laughing and talking, like it was normal, maybe it really was for them. Kiyoshi started thinking, how many times at those two years, when they were separate this crew have gone trough sadness and sorrow, because not knowing where their captain was. Kiyoshi new himself, that Luffy really is different captain, a good way, what this crew speak, was all true. 

Kiyoshi thinking back his information about Luffy's doings; he gave beating all those East Blue; Alvida, Buggy, Captain Kuro, Don Krieg and Arlong, not for himself, not trying to gain fame or anything, more protecting his friends and freeing them from evil.  
Saving Robin and Franky from Marines, or beating Shichibukai or two, if that was needed to save someone or something. He gets to Impel Down and Marineford, just sake of his brother.

Add to that all other, what Luffy has done to others, when you can see it; Luffy is really unselfish person, he had never seen this pure person before. And when question come to his mind: Why he hasn't put others front of him? Answer to that, he was too selfish.  
Kiyoshi put hands to his face and started cry, Luffy and crew notice this:  
"I am so sorry for all things I have done to you Luffy! I know that I can never get these things to undone. I am so sorry that I shot you twice." Kiyoshi started cry more loudly. 

Usopp and Chopper stopped hugging Luffy, and all of them, turn to look and listen Kiyoshi. How he tried to say apology and getting humble. Some were thinking, was that all truth or acting, even Luffy wasn't yet smiling; he was listening with serious gaze.  
Kiyoshi continue and his tears just keep coming and snot came from his nose: 

"Maybe I am just jealous to Luffy, and couldn't take his happiness. When I went to get all that info about Luffy, I saw how people were happy and really liked him. How Luffy was like their saviour. Even if they didn't tell me much and I get 97% info my own way, you could really saw that they like him. At same time knowing, that you have demon blood in your veins. So at last trump card, because I was so angry to Luffy, I decided to tell all to you, making you to leave him.

I wanted to see that moment, when Luffy starts to pray, and cry, I wanted to see all that myself.  
But in the end, it all backfired to me."

Now Kiyoshi was fall in his knees, and raise his head, showing his ashamed sight;

"Monkey D. Luffy, Please forgive me!" 

Kiyoshi didn't hide his face anymore; he let it show to all. How he was ashamed his act and how sorry he was, when he look at grass, and saw how tears fell into green deck. Even tough Kiyoshi´s apology was really big and saying truth whole time, they didn't say anything yet, they still has serious look. After while, Luffy started to walk toward Kiyoshi, other Straw hats standing at back. When Luffy was front of Kiyoshi, he couldn't raise his face.

Luffy started to speak:  
"Well, I don't denial that you gave to us something to discuss later." Luffy gave quick look to his friends and continue speak to Kiyoshi. "Also you say something about you wanting them to leave me? I can't stop them to go, but of course I never want them to leave me alone. But what you have done, it's already done. You can't change past." Luffy started to smile. "But you said that you are sorry, and I believe you."

Luffy gave his hand front of Kiyoshi, as asking this to stand up. Kiyoshi look at Luffy, he saw how he was smiling forgiving way. Kiyoshi, instead of stand in up slowly, jumped to hug Luffy, and crying more. Saying how sorry he still was and same time thanking for believing to him. At same second, when Kiyoshi stepped back and say that he was really happy for Luffy forgiving him, his few crew members stepped to deck:  
"Captain, are you ready to go, or do you have something to do?"

Kiyoshi say to them, that give him few minutes, when he made sure, that they have left, ha bowed to Luffy, at same time thanking and apologising. After that he says byes to everyone and turned round, and left Sunny.

Usopp and Chopper lean to railing saying to Luffy:  
"Oi, Luffy he is now going."

Luffy turn to them and say with smile:  
"We should do same, raise the sails, guys, Shsihishi"


	11. Handling with theories

11\. Handling with theories

The Thousand Sunny keeps sailing at peace along with waves while sun shining along with little cooling wind in the air. They have left island, Kiyoshi and his crew behind them. Straw hats were relaxing after dinner at deck, crew doing what prefer most. Luffy sit on mast bench, looking two seagulls flying above of them.  
He leaned to mast, asking from Nami:  
"Nami, will weather stay this way today?"

Luffy's sentence waked everyone's attention; he didn't ask those kind things often. Unless, captain had important info, and wanted tell to them Impel Down or Marineford? Nami reacted Luffy's question, but she looks at to sky little while. She answered to his captain, it should be whole day same weather, if not next too. Luffy keep his eyes to sky and say to them:  
"I will share with you and making them more correct, what Kiyoshi left out and explain them to you."

Crew got curious, but same time they were little worried.  
Usopp asked from Luffy:  
"We want to know, but can you handle it? For you go into those memories again?"

Chopper came Luffy's lap and say to him:  
"Usopp said his point Luffy, and you got shot twice. You should rest now."

Luffy look at his friends and smiled to them:  
"You don't have to be worried because of me; you are here with me. And I stop if I had hunched not to not be able continue. Kiyoshi told very much, what happened. I don't will be tell more, just clearing happenings." 

They understand this too, but ready for stop him, at right moment, when it strikes helped Luffy when going repeating lost himself. They take good places and told them:

"Before I say even one word of... two years ago happenings. I say mine opinion to Kiyoshi's theories."

He sighed and continued.

"First, I want talk that, I should be late the Pirate King's rebirth-thing. I don't get it how this works when people die. Do not they be born as something else nor will they go to somewhere? I am just saying that, I don't have or never was his memories. Not that I need them. It sounds weird, me being Ace's father rebirth-thing?"  
"No, I cannot even think it happening, don't agree with it."  
Luffy spoke with serious tone, which made it believable opinion.

Crew surprised, how good way, meaning, little hard stuff he can explain. Luffy called them mystery illness, or mystery weather, when he didn't get explanation. So way how Luffy tell a big theory, it was positive surprise to them.

Luffy continue his talk, still direct his eyes to the sky, trying to remember things, what Kiyoshi said in his ship jail.  
"And that other theory: My whole journey be arrange, because Pirate King's disbanded crew help me along a way…"  
Luffy waited in silence little moment, he repeated that same sentence in his head, just making sure, what he said out loud.

"Don't guess what say to it. When I listened Kiyoshi's facts, what he said peoples, who we recognize? It somewhat makes sense. Yes, I first meet Shanks, and he gave to his hat. He says I keep this hat good care of his hat. At next be Crocus, and what Kiyoshi said, makes me think. Nami, to Grand Line from different Blues, isn't that the Reverse Mountain only route, which you can't get any other way?"

Nami didn't expect Luffy to ask question but answered still:  
"Yes, you are right Luffy. North, South, East and West Blue are connecting at peek of Reverse Mountain? It is only way to Grand Line. Why you want to know?"

Luffy looked be thinking, no touching with right hand his jaw:  
"I am just wondering, how many other captains including their crews go trough there? I have doubts Crocus have gave captains log poses, or tell them to Grand Line, so Kiyoshi's theory on this, to be truth.  
Next is Rayleigh. Do you remember, what he says at first time, when we met him at human auction place? He said these sentences:  
"That straw hat of yours… It fits a fearless man like you."  
"I've wanted to meet you… Monkey D. Luffy." 

They decided to listen what Luffy had to say:  
"A way how he talked a straw hat even that time, I thought it was odd, he knew last owner of hat. But before Shanks it belonged to Roger. Shanks or Crocus tell Rayleigh that I was that one. It explains why he told their crew's history us. I am sure, and that he didn't tell their crew's story, to another people than us."  
¨"What Kiyoshi said training part, he speaks truth after… when… Well at one point Rayleigh made to place, where I was with Jimbei. He taught Haki's and how to use them, after year and half, I was ready. Same with Rayleigh, so he headed get back to Sabaody to inform next guy."  
Luffy look at to sky, repeat his head fact, what he said aloud to crew.

They saw Luffy's talent to surprise them, not stopping long time too. Few of them hesitated to ask from Luffy and Zoro notice this. So he asks from Luffy:  
"And you are okay with that? Luffy I stand behind you when time comes. Do you tell me, your next plans?" 

Everyone looked first Zoro when fast turn heads to Luffy.

Luffy starts play little Choppers hooves and say with easy going tone:  
"I am not angry to them, to Shanks and others I mean. And even if they would say at this point their part of this plan the one… I would be okay with it. I mean, because aid is so small. Also, I was at Sabaody moment weak and helpless, so I am okay."

Crew felt proud of their captain. He led conversation mature way and taking things same way too.

But following topic, lead to Impel Down and Marineford, could Luffy manage it?


	12. Unfold

12\. Unfold

Luffy knew himself, what was next, Impel Down and Marineford. While wondering, would he tell all things, right now or later? He would tell to them, what things Kiyoshi leaved out.

Chopper lean to Luffy and ready for story, Sanji refilled everyone's drinks. Luffy braced himself and begin:

"All started, when I heard that Ace's. No marines ex… when it happens. Remaining time were six days. Days taking getting back to Sabaody take more than a week."

Luffy put hands front of his face and started cry.  
"So, if I get back to you guys. Ace already would it be…"  
"I am so sorry I wanted to meet you all. But I have to go save Ace."

No matter how hard Luffy tried stopping his crying, it's impossible.  
They could see Luffy being ashamed. Even there's no reason to be. Usopp, Chopper and Franky started crying out loud. Chopper hugged his captain tightly. Luffy manage stop his crying and continued telling.

"Sailing takes four days to reach Impel Down but we made it in time.

In Impel Down, there are levels. Where prisoners are held in, Impel Down consist 6 different levels. Level 1 is place, where is pirates with lowest bounties and in Level 6, biggest bounties. And bigger number more under water it is.  
First, I meet Buggy, we have a talk, and he promises show where Ace was, or takes me to Level 4.

After that, we meet Mr.3 a candle guy in Level 2, what I remember was full with different beasts.  
The biggest beast, what we three fight against was Sphinx. Because of beast, we fall into lower level.  
We reach Level 3, and hotter than in desert of Alabasta. We walked quite while a circle, and in matter of seconds, we got caught with Sphinx. Trap net what they use on us feel kairouseki, so we couldn't get away at all. But thanks to Sphinx, we got to away. I have to fight against jailors, and noticed Buggy and Mr. 3 hiding, waving and thanked, and say same to them. They help me to go Level 3, if I was by myself, it would take much bigger time. Shishishi" 

Crew known's Luffy's weakness; it is being too forgiving and trusting his… enemies? No, they were at that time maybe some kind allies. (From Buggy's and Mr. 3 perspective they saw Luffy as decoy.) But if you look at that in Luffy's eyes, you can feel them, as his friends. Luffy's crew can imagine, how smilingly Luffy say to them thanks to helping him.

Everyone in crew, even Brook and Franky get furious to those two. Use Luffy as they wanted. They were really rotten. Nami and Zoro also know that Buggy must be in Impel Down, because of him being weak. '

Luffy continue his talk:  
"I finally reach to Level 6 and…" 

He decided to leave Bon Kurei of story this time. Same with lost of ten years of his life. But at same time, he remembers telling in Fishman Island to Usopp and Chopper nearly being dead because getting poisoned.

Luffy look at first to grass and lifted his head. Next showed expression of thinking that followed blank face and he continued.

"No, I am sorry, way before getting bottom of Impel Down, happen something, what I can only describe with one word; unpleasant."

Crew startled, they notice how Luffy almost decided not telling one part of Impel Down to them. Brook get shivers, what might be that unpleasant moment? Isn't whole Impel Down unpleasant?

Usopp put finger his jaw, could it be what Luffy mentioned in Fishman Island.  
Chopper put his hood to his hat, and started cry, he knew what Luffy might be telling.

Nami was worried, Luffy always downplays happenings, she crossed her fingers, and bite lips.

Sanji blows slowly smoke, looking grass.  
Zoro, Robin and Franky waited Luffy patiently to start telling, not waiting happy story.

"I get away from jailors, after sidestepping mini kairouseki nets. Suddenly I am pinned down by Sphinx. It's making his attack, but get's stopped by someone's yell. I look at who's that person is. It turned to be Zoro."  
Luffy get's silence and notice everyone else's reactions.  
Chopper run into Zoro's the arms and asks with panic, was he too in Impel Down? And why he didn't tell that to them? Boys yell questions to Zoro, how he gets out there, or biggest question. How did he end up there? Zoro get's angry and yells back:

"You are idiots! Like I really was in Impel Down, think little! You should listen to Luffy more, before you make wrong conclusions. Luffy continued please, that those would be quiet."

Chopper stays Zoro's lap. Luffy continued his telling.

"Yes, it looks Zoro, but it turned to be Bon Kurei 2. First I didn't recognize him but after while thinking, I remember him. He helped me to Level 4.

We reunited with Buggy and Mr.3. But get separate almost at once because we meet Magellan. He is chief warden of Impel Down. Also have a devil fruit power, which was Doku Doku no mi, meaning poison powers. "

"Bon keep saying, even get my way to prove his point that I can't fight against Magellan. But I hadn't any choice. I still wanted save Ace, so no matter what it takes, I fight against Magellan.

I decided that if I am doomed to lose because he is poisonous and I can't touch him. When I rather touch him and give up my arms and beat him! Every time I touched him, I get poison to my skin. It hurt a lot. I couldn't see properly, my ears ringer and it was really hard fighting. I couldn't control my attacks anymore. His poison was so powerful. For my final attack, I get Gear Second and jump and yell to him give Ace back, but I get eaten by poison hydra. And that's final thing, what I remember what happened in that fight." 

Luffy is shaking with fear, keeping his head on his knees; his voice is hoarse, near of crying.  
Crew is shocked to hear that, how much already Luffy has suffered. And they hadn't any knowledge of this. They were angry to themselves. Not able to help Luffy at all. And these are only beginning of happenings two years ago. Worst is still to come.


	13. Time to sleep

13\. Tíme to sleep

A Crew is worried Luffy. Nami walked toward Luffy and sat next him. She touched his back. Luffy flinches and raises his head little. He hesitate to go forward, with every sentence, they go closer to Marineford.

"I remember winter weather, really cold wind; it was like in Drum, but a lot colder. Jailors put me in one of prison cell. After they left I try get free. No matter how hard I tried break out, it wouldn't help. My eyesight was blurry and ears ringing. I wanted to save Ace no matter what. Behind me, is a prisoner talking surviving is up to themselves. No one helps you there."

Luffy kept a pause; it started to get harder for him. Crew didn't mind at all. While Luffy gather courage to continue his friends were in toughs. They were ashamed that they left Luffy alone at those times. 

Silence got broken after Usopp asked from Luffy:  
"What happened to Mr. 2?"

Luffy awakened and answer to his shooter's question:  
"I saw him outside of cell. He had keys. Bon gets me out of cell and put me into sled. He pulled it toward forest. But when wolves attack him they bite him. He barely could stand. I get up and told them to leave Bon alone. They fall down, not seem moving. Next what I remember is asking from Iva saving Bon. He helped me so much."

Sanji lighted his cigarette and looked toward sky. He thanked Mr. 2. Even if he used to be enemy it doesn't matter now. Mr. 2 saved his captain from certain death. If he wasn't got Luffy out of cell, marines would execute him few days later. Same with Ivankov, no matter if he was okama queen. He is one of people, who helped Luffy in Impel Down.

Chopper asked from Luffy:  
"How you get treating? Poison must be deadly. How you ever survived?" 

Luffy waited a while and answered to his little reindeer still head in knees:  
"Ivan treated me with his devil fruit ability. It was painful and long lasting treatment but it worked."

Chopper had more questions, before he could ask more from Luffy, Zoro stopped him. They changed looks. Chopper understands Zoro well. Chopper wanted get more detailed information from treatment, but considering Luffy well being, too much questions were bad.

"Finally we get to Level 6, where Ace was held. But we get too late. My treatment lasted too long. In Ace cell sat another prisoner. It's Jimbei. Jimbei told us, Ace going up with escort, if we go at once after them, we make it. But marines notice us in Level 6 and gate crashes down, stopping us and trapping us on level. They also use sleeping gas so they buy time to send security to Level 6. With me and Iva were another else revolutionary, named Inazuma, he can cut anything like paper. He put floor to barrier to stop gas. After that Ivan says, Ace is going to Marineford. I knew what I had to do next. I go after Ace to Marineford. If I didn't go there I would end up regret it rests my life."

Usopp raised his hands and asked again impatiently from Luffy;  
"Didn't Kiyoshi said that you freed Crocodile? Where he come picture or did he lie?"

Sanji kicked Usopp calling this idiot;  
"Be more patience! Luffy will tell us, when he gets there, idiot!"

Luffy continued;  
"That would be next. Crocodile say he wanted be in this war. He wanted get Shirohige's head. Of course I was against freeing him. But Ivan told that only he can help us out from Level 6. Ivan told that he had his ways to keep Crocodile under control, something from his past. Jimbei asked if we could free him too. We did and so we started breaking out from Impel Down."

No one didn't say anything they were speechless. They finally get right answer to who freed Crocodile, it was Ivankov.

Franky asked:  
"What happened next? How you get out from Impel Down?

Luffy get so uncomfortable, that he has to get up. He walked to railing and lean to it. His voice's tone changes it became nerves. He watching ocean, and continued:  
"Before we get out from Impel Down, lots things happens. When we arrived to Level 4, our number has raised noticeably. Prisoners have been freed from their cells. In our forces joined guy, who lost to Zoro in Alabasta, Mr 1."

Luffy continued staring to ocean. They waited quite a long time. Luffy's stance changed, he was tense, and you could sense aura around him. Anger and sadness mixed together. Luffy turned around, he tried to say to them something but little by little it was hard him to speak because he was crying middle of speech.

"We meet Kurohige and his crew in Level 4, He… He said…That…I should be thankful Ace's interference. If Ace… Hadn't interference one dying… Would be... Me."  
Luffy couldn't stand anymore, his legs gave up. He just continued crying and speaking same time, which was hard watching to his crew.

"Meaning… When I was on adventuring and having fun… Ace was in… Impel Down… Being tortured…"

Luffy had also trouble get breath; his crew notice this and started to get action. Robin yelled to Chopper get hurry something, how Luffy would get to sleep. Zoro hold Luffy still and told him not to speak just focus on breathing. This was hard for Luffy, because truth get him. Usopp yelled to Chopper what to do, and he told them just keep Luffy still.

Luffy crab his shirt, at place where his heart is. He starts hyperventilation looses and consciousness. Last what Luffy could hear was everyone's yelling his name. Luffy blacked out.

Zoro carried hurry Luffy to sick bay and Chopper told to them go waiting to deck.

A crew was having hard time; no one couldn't watch other's eyes they had guilty feeling, not stopping Luffy at all. This wouldn't happen if they have stopped him at right beginning.

Finally Chopper stepped out, crew notice this and jumped up.

Chopper told to them, what he did to Luffy:

"I gave to Luffy sedatives, and now he is sleeping. Luffy got panic attack. If Luffy had this big reaction, I don't wanna imagine, what would happen when he told us about Ace's death. Luffy not might even remember that he told us that thing. Its better leave that way."

Crew had same look now, as moment, when Kuma asked them to give Luffy to government.

Zoro was saying to others his hands crossing:

"We don't ask Luffy never again or let him speak that thing, until he is really ready to face past. If Luffy has really forgotten telling to us two years ago happening, we act like that never happened."

After they had agreement they notices that was already night.

Crew agreed to do this, and the stopped their anchor, decided not to move until their captain was awakened. They all go to sleep, expect Chopper, who was watching Luffy over night.


End file.
